Roses Blooming In December
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Draco needs protection from Voldemort and the only one who can supply it is Sirius. Will Draco be able to look past his hate for Harry and will Sirius be able to look past his contempts for Draco? SLASH! Sirius/Draco, Harry/Remus, Snape/Percy
1. Draco's misfortune

disclaimers: dont own it   
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
summary: Draco needs protection from Voldemort and the only one who can supply it is Sirius. Will Draco be able to look past his hate for Harry and will Sirius be able to look past his contempts for Draco? SLASH! takes place sixth year Harry/Remus slash inside too. ^_^ Ron/Hermione (I'm a shipper of them)  
  
Title: Roses Blooming in December  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Draco Malfoy was dieing, at least it appeared that way to Albus Dumbledore. The young man who kept his appearance in top shape was now a battered rag- doll. The silverly locks of blonde hair splayed against the pillow, framing the angelic face. Grotesque bruises marred his pale skin, one enticing silver eye was developing a shiner, an arm was in a sling, scars and wounds tore at his slender body. Albus, on his chair at Draco's bedside, sighed. Draco, no matter how arrogant and selfish, didn't deserve what Voldemort did to him.  
  
It had happened just yesterday. Without warning, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked. It was swift and fortunately, nobody was hurt. That was until they discovered that Draco was missing. Students were gossiping that Draco had joined Voldemort once and for all. Albus' eyes flitted to Draco's bare wrist. There was the Dark Mark. It was rumored that Draco had recieved it the year before during Christmas. He'd kept it quiet and had suffered alone. Albus knew Draco didn't want to become another mindless servant of Voldemort's. He didn't want to become his father. Albus used every means, contacted the Order of Phoneix, to track Draco. Bill Weasley had found him; naked and bleeding. None knew what had been done to Draco. He was unconcious.  
  
Albus heard the door open and a small smile spread across his features. "Harry, I had hoped you would come." The sixth year hesitantly stepped inside, fingers fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. The intoxicating emerald orbs flickered over the prone figure in the hospital bed. Harry swallowed, wrenching his sight from the horrible scene. Albus placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It is not your fault."  
  
"I should've known Voldemort would come after him!" Harry berated himself, his voice passioned. He glanced at Draco again. Tears unbiddengly came to his eyes. "I could've prevented this. Malfoy's proven he's a victim of this entire ordeal. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't hold those grudges against him any longer. I want to help destroy that bastard." Harry's fist came crashing into his open palm. "Malfoy may loathe me but I can't let this go unpunished. I'm going after Voldemort whether you like it or not."  
  
Albus's grin vanished as he sighed. "I knew you might. I'm going to contact the Order this morning." His eyes twinkled as he watched Harry smooth aside a strew strand of hair from Draco's forehead. "I'm glad to see you reaching maturity." Harry snatched his hand back, blushing and looking rather guilty. "You needn't say anything Harry. You've learned to care for him." The scruffy headed teen nodded, thumb carressing the albaster flesh. "Though, I wonder how you care for him? Could ~you~ learn to love him Harry?"  
  
"I..I dont think so," Harry admitted sheepishly. "If...by some miracle he was able to care even remotely what I feel for him, I couldn't be with him. I'm related to this war, I'm number one on Voldemort's to kill list. It would only bring pain to him and I dont want that; not when he's suffered so much." Harry sank onto a chair beside Albus, looking twice his age. The weariness of the war was draining him. "I didnt come here to talk about my feelings for Malfoy. I came because we need to discuss the plans. I would like to go ahead and leave for Voldemort's strong hold with Ron, Hermione, and Professor Lupin."  
  
"You have spoken to them of this already?"  
  
"Yes. They said they would accompany me. I didnt want to drag them into this whole thing but they were insistent. Pr-"  
  
"You can call him Remus," Albus reminded Harry gently.  
  
Harry blushed. "Remus will be coming with me first, followed by Ron and Hermione a day later. I deduced its going to take at least two days to get there. We could apparate or use floo or even a Portkey but I'm positive that Voldemort has wards to alert him. We will have to go the muggle way. Professor Snape has created a potion to keep our body temperatures regulated normally so we can walk through the winter conditions unharmed."  
  
"Ah, so that was what Percy kept ranting about. He's quite taken with Severus." Albus chuckled when Harry sputtered with shock bordering on disgust. "Thats our little secret. I think it will be hilarious to see this prospective relationship continue. Severus is a shut-in man." Harry shook his head with mirth. "I keep forgetting that your only sixteen. Older men have quaked under Voldemort's terror."  
  
"I feel older," Harry said quietly. "Anyway, its almost breakfast time. I have to finalize the plans with Ron and Hermione. Professor...I mean Remus is going to be packing what little belongings we will need. Our magic can suffice for most of it."  
  
"The Order will meet you in five days. Take Hedwig with you and we haven't heard word by the end of the fourth day, we'll apparate and storm the castle."  
  
"Thank you. Sir...would you send me word when Draco wakes? I'd like to keep posted on his condition."  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
"Also, I have a request. Sirius is arriving during lunch. I was thinking that Sirius should take Draco to another place, keep him out of harms way."  
  
Albus arched a brow. "You think either will agree?"  
  
"They wont have a choice. Sirius will, because I'll ask him and Malfoy.....he's too weak to protest. I should be going." Harry bowed his head slightly to Albus. With a crimson tint to his cheeks, he kissed Draco's cheek softly before turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
Albus smiled. 'Perhaps I should ask him to become Headmaster once he graduates next year. He defintely seems older. I can only hope that everything with Harry's plan is full-proof and safe. As for this Draco and Sirius arrangement.....certain things can be expected....' With a wily grin, Albus removed the light from the room to leave the sleeping boy in peace.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall, cheeks blazing. He'd just kissed Draco Malfoy, in front of the headmaster too! He banged his head against the Gryffindor table as he sat beside Ron. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for his rival. But damn, after seeing Draco bloodied, it was hard to feel any of that old resentment and anger. Harry gingerly gazed at his food, not hungry. A hand descended on his shoulder and he nearly jumped. He raised his head to meet the soleful amber pools of honey of Professor Lupin. Remus's brows were drawn in concern. "Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"Uh...fine." As a lock of rebellious chestnut hair fell across Remus's nose, Harry pushed it aside and tucked it behind his ear. When he realised what he'd just done he hastily dropped his hand and blushed several interesting shades of red, no noting that Remus was doing the same. "S.Sorry. You just reminded me of Malfoy there for a second when his hair did that earlier."  
  
Remus nodded, the surprise and warmth draining his heart but then cursed himself. Harry was half his age and would never want a man old enough to be his father. A half smile curled his lips. "No problem. You had better eat Harry, we have a long journey ahead of us." With a final pat to Harry's shoulder, Remus left.  
  
Ron finished his meal, regarding Harry with confusion. "What were you doing with Malfoy? Especially touching that little git."  
  
Hermione slapped her boyfriend roughly across the chest. "He at least has compassion! Mal-Draco's went through more than you could imagine. There are even rumors from Blaise Zambini that he was raped by those Death Eater freaks."  
  
A hush settled over their side of the Great Hall. Harry buried his head in his arms. "Good going Hermione. Now everyone is going to think that Malfoy was ra-" Harry paused, seriously considering that Draco was raped. Harry dropped his spoon and took off for the infirmary; Hermione and Ron after him. They nearly collided with Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe.  
  
Blaise's dark brown, almost ebony eyes glittered with anger directed towards Voldemort. He snarled at the Dream Team. "Get out of the way!" Harry grabbed his arm, preventing him from going forward. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Is it true?" Blaise cocked his head to the side, the look cleary telling Harry to exaggerate. "Is it true that Malfoy was raped." Blaise shot a glare at Hermione who scooted a little closer to Ron. "She did tell me. I want the truth Zambini."  
  
".......I was there. I saw it. They wanted me to participate," Blaise clenched his jaw muscles tightly, his fists opening and closing. "But by then Draco had passed out from the pain and lack of blood." Blaise raised his eyes challeningly to Harry's. "What? Do you want to take Draco down while he's hurt? That would be your style. Hit them while their out for the count."  
  
"You may not like me-"Blaise snorted-"But I am not innoble. Malfoy means....he just means alot to me." Four mouths opened but no words came out. "I dont expect you to believe that but its true. Zambini, how many people raped him?"  
  
"I lost count after five. His father, the fucking bastard, was there watching alongside of You-Know-Who. Lucius ordered the first Death Eater, I think he was a student last year, to take a go at him, to break him. Looks as if he did, didn't he?" Blaise sighed, popping his knuckles. "I'm sorry for our past. I want to help Draco, so do Vincent and Sam." Blaise nodded towards the two boys behind him. "We're on our way to talk to Dumbledore about joining him against You-Know-Who."  
  
"That would be most appreciated." Harry smiled at Blaise who returned it. "We need all the help we can get. Is...is Draco awake yet?"  
  
"Pomfrey doesnt expect him to wake until around lunchtime. Are you going back to breakfast?" Blaise asked, starting to walk towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "What is he thinking? Trusting a Slytherin?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, hand clasping Ron's. "Harry knows what he's doing and Blaise does seem to be sincere. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"I hope your right..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
What'd you think?! ^_^ 


	2. Sirius Black

disclaimers: dont own it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sirius stepped inside the main hall of Hogwart's, shaking the snow from his robes as if he were disguised as Snuffles. He glanced around the familiar castle, always feeling like home when he returned to the school. The smells of potions, food, and the distinctness of perfume lingered on the air currents. Sirius pulled his long black hair into a ponytail, the ends curling against his elbows. Haunted yet exquisitely piercing blue eyes darted for a certain face. He was rewarded when he was suddenly glomped by a tousled head. "Ack, Harry, your going to kill me!" he wheezed as the arms crushed his ribs. "Good god Harry, what have you been eating? Your a horse."  
  
Harry scowled, withdrawing from the embrace. "Quidditch and being yelled at to eat twice my body weight," he glared pointedly at Hermione and Ron. "So blame it on them if you think I'm fat." He crossed his arms and huffed, pouting.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Your not fat Harry! Your muscular and that makes me jealous." He indicated his lean frame, though toned in its own right, just didn't match Harry's. "How have you been Harry?" he asked seriously. His face took on its godfather role; stern and kind at the exact same time.  
  
"Tired," Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. "You've been contacted about my going to Voldemort's strong hold with Remus?"  
  
"I dont like it Harry but your old enough. However, Albus didn't tell me that I was going. I found that strange. Do you know why?"  
  
"Maybe you should come with me." Harry nodded for Hermione and Ron to leave which they did reluctantly. "Sirius, Dumbledore and I have been discussing a crisis that has happened." Sirius immediately looked concerned. "No, I'm fine. I need you to keep an eye on someone, keep him from harm's way. He's very delicate right now. He was beaten and raped by a gang of Death Eaters."  
  
"Who is it?!"  
  
"Sirius, promise me that you won't get angry?" Sirius frowned. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE CARE OF THAT LITTLE BRAT?!" Sirius seethed. Harry covered his ears, knowing that his godfather could go on the tirade for quite some time. "HE PROBABLY GOT HIMSELF INTO THIS MESS! I WILL NEVER, EVER AGREE TO-" his words were cut off when said boy limped down the stairs accompanied by Blaise; the dark haired teen assisting his every step. Sirius' eyes went incredibly round. "What happened to him?" he asked in a harsh whisper to Harry.  
  
"He was molested by a gang of Death Eater's; raped and beaten." Harry's voice was sad. Blaise nodded at him as they came to a pause in front of the duo. "Malfoy, are you well?"  
  
"What do you think Potter?" Draco drawled. "I dont need your pity or compassion. As far as I'm concerned, we're still enemies. Dont think that a few hours of tending me will change that." He gritted his teeth as a spasm of pain lanced through his weak body. "Do you understand me Potter?"  
  
"Sure Malfoy...whatever you say. However, I have some news." Draco shrugged his uninjured shoulder. "In light of these events, Dumbledore and myself have thought it best that you be under the care of someone who can provide you with ample protection. This is your new care taker, Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius and Draco stared at each other unblinking, scrutinizing. "NO!" they both shouted as one after a minute's summarization. They glared. "I am not allowing a criminal to be within a foot of me!" Draco howled.  
  
"And I am not going to stand to pamper that BRAT!"  
  
Harry just sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I dont give a damn what you want. Now, unless you'd rather you go back to your father," Draco shuddered, "I suggest you wise up. Same goes for you Sirius. I hear the Dementors have a kiss to give you." Sirius shivered, glowwering at Harry who offered him an apologetic smile. "You will learn to behave. Okay?"  
  
"Fine," Draco said sulkily. "I suppose I could agree to live with that mutt."  
  
"I'm doing this for you Harry."  
  
"Good, now that its settled. I have to plan some strategies with Remus. Dumbledore can you fill you in on the details." Harry embraced Sirius. "I'm sorry for that remark I made. I would never send you there. Take care of him and yourself. I love you." He kissed the older man's smoothe brow and withdrew. "Malfoy, get better. I miss seeing you." He winked to the irate wizard. "Come on Blaise, you can talk with Herms and Ron about your mission."  
  
Sirius growled at Draco. "I'm not doing this because I like you. I could care less if you were fucking killed."  
  
"Feelings mutual, mutt."  
  
Sirius was forced to clench his fists tightly at his sides to not box the boy's jaw.  
  
~ ~~  
  
Albus smiled at the two coldly silent men. "Oh, I see Harry convinced you. Lemondrop? Tea?" Both shook their heads as Albus poured three cups anyway. "Its important that you both stay out of site. Thats why I've come up with a place in seclusion where only myself, Harry, and Severus know about." Sirius snorted at Severus's name. "Its tucked away in the Alps."  
  
"The Alps?" Draco yelped. "Its cold there!"  
  
"Not to worry, Draco. The home has wards around it to prevent others from sensing you use magic. Heat should not be a problem. Blankets, food, and other supplies are already there courtesy of Severus. This final battle with Voldemort will be most dangerous and while your on the recuperation, you must not leave the cabin." Draco nodded curtly. "Poppy's estimated your wounds will be healed in a month. At that month, both you and Sirius will return to Hogwart's and participate in either the clean up or the be involved in the war itself should it not be through. However, if we lose, Hedwig-Harry's owl-has strict orders to bring a document stating it. Questions?"  
  
"Can we leave now?" Draco asked, gingerly touching his bruised eye with nimble fingers.  
  
"Its a Portkey," Albus handed Draco a worn tie. "Good luck and be safe. We'll try our very hardest to destroy Voldemort once and for all."  
  
Draco and Sirius-glaring-touched the tie and were immediately transported. Draco looked around the cabin with disinterest, plopping onto the one bed in the corner near a fireplace. "Its freezing," he remarked, pointing his wand at the hearth. A blazing inferno erupt. "Much better." He removed his robes, muggle sweater and pants loose on his damaged figure.  
  
Sirius did likewise, moving to sit on the couch opposite the fireplace. He glanced at Draco, the silver eyes were shut, his face contorting in pain. "Do you need a pain potion?" The boy nodded, grasping his ribs. Sirius handed him a vial. "Snape made it," he said disgustedly.  
  
"Why do you hate him?" Draco asked once he finished swallowing the foul tasting liquid. "From what I know, he did nothing to you. You and those other Marauders teased him and played jokes; like almost killing him by sicking Lupin on him."  
  
Sirius sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking the empty glass from Draco's elegant fingers. "Snape did something to me that I'll never forget and he knew it. He used it to his advantage."  
  
"And what did he do?"  
  
".....Thats not your business."  
  
"I'll just find out from Severus. It doesnt matter though I suspect his version will be much different from your own. You would rather I hate you more?"  
  
"Fine but you tell you me why you Harry as much as you do." Draco considered for a few minutes then nodded. "I was in love with Remus." Draco raised a brow. "I had been since I met him in first year but I could never bring myself to admit it to him and then Snape decided he wanted Remus. I was too late and the next thing I knew; they were dating. A few hours later after their announcement, Snape sought me out. He told me what he was planning to do with Remus. He told me he wanted Remus for to just have sex. That was when I started to hate him."  
  
"How long did they date?"  
  
"A year and a half. I was so jealous that I lured Snape into the Shrieking Shack. Remus's heart broke and Snape won. I was twice defeated."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I hate Harry because I was taught to by my father. Later on, when I actually met him, I hated him more because he refused my friendship offer. Things just fell into place. He always ignored me and I wanted him to pay attention. Hating him seemed the best alternative."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
Sirius frowned. "Thats absurd. Why can't you?"  
  
"Because being with him means my life is in more of threat than it already is. Besides, you don't go from hating someone to loving them. That'd be like you and Severus." Sirius blanched at the image of him and Severus paired. Draco chuckled. "I actually find the vision quite....nice." With a coy grin, Draco rolled onto his side. "Goodnight Black, your used to sleeping on the floor."  
  
Sirius was baffled as the younger man drifted into slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Harry and Remus slash beginnings, Sirius and Draco 


	3. Eyes on You

Notes: Um.....ooga booga? O.o Oh! In case of confusion. There are the Alps in Italy and the Southern Alps in New Zealand. Sirius and Draco are in NZ. The time frame is different too so when its morning in England, its night in NZ.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry saddled the haversack for the seventh time, the large satchel kept sliding off of his shoulder. The snow was to his knees and every step he seemed to sink further into the cold mush. His robes were drenched from thigh down, clinging to him soddenly. The sky was an angry grey of clouds, signaling what Harry dreaded most; a blizzard. He glanced at his trekking partner. Remus had not once broke through the layers of snow, his nimble footing keeping him atop the mounds. It reminded Harry of Legolas from the Lord of the Rings books. The werewolf appeared to be taking the entire ordeal quite contently.  
  
They had been hiking for a few hours now. The Boy Who Lived desperately wanted to rest, his calve muscles were aching from the strain. Quidditch couldn't even begin to prepare him for this. Harry wondered how Draco was doing and if he and Sirius were behaving. He had not been told where the duo was hiding but he reason to suspect it would some place that niether could escape from if they wanted to.  
  
"We're making excellent time," Remus commented, snapping Harry from his musings. The older wizard kicked at branch from a tree, sending it to the side of the path. Remus cocked his head to the side and stared upwards. "Unfortunately, the weather may not permit us to keep this pace." His nose twitched. "And its going to be soon."  
  
Harry was always amazed that Remus could smell the scent of percipitation and acurately predicted when the moisture would begin. "Do you know how soon? I really don't want to be caught in it." He indicated his wet clothes.  
  
"An hour. There's a cave that Sirius used to hide in when he was on the run. It shouldn't be too far." Remus scanned the surroundings. "Down that hill," he pointed at a distant lump, "There's a concave in the foundation at the base. We'll stay there until the storm passes."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius bolted upright on his place on the floor. He held his breath and remained perfectly still. Sobs. He rose to his feet, tip-toeing across the floor to gaze at Draco. The boy was tossing and turning in his sleep, crying mercilessly. The Animagus gently eased onto the bed. He touched Draco's cheeks, wiping the saline trails. So, the nonchalant attitude had just been a front. Sirius had not been given details on Draco's mishap; just what Albus and Harry deemed he should know. Apparently, it was much worse than Sirius had figured.  
  
At the tender gesture, Draco calmed, leaning into the hand on his face. Silver orbs shuttered open, unfocused and misty. He immediately scurried from Sirius's hold and curled into a ball with the blankets nearly shrouding him from view. Sirius could tell from the movement of the covers that he was trembling. Sirius had gone throug the same withdrawal after his time in Azkaban and he was not going to let Draco suffer as he did.  
  
Sirius morphed into Padfoot and lept onto the bed. If Draco was afraid of Sirius in his human form perhaps he would take it better if not threatening and there was certainly nothing scary about the Newfoundland. He nudged Draco's body. The blonde tensed as the dog scooted under the blankets. Sirius laid against Draco, resting his head on his paws. Draco relaxed slightly and drifted off into a nightmare free sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harry stumbled into the dry recesses of the cave, black hair flecked with snow flakes. He scowled at a innocently shrugging Remus. "An hour, you said," Harry mocked, removing his robes. "Some weatherman you would be! I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and would you stop laughing at me!" He glared darkly at Remus.  
  
Remus lit a fire, sinking onto the ground. "I'm sorry Harry its just that you whine often." He smiled guilelessly, warming his hands over the flickering flames. Outside, the snow was pouring, bitterly cold wind seeping into the outcropping. Thanks to Severus, he and Harry wouldn't freeze to death. He opened his bag, taking the food contents and setting them on a stone dias he had constructed.  
  
"I do not whine," Harry muttered, though he knew it to be true. He took a seat beside Remus, munching on an offered sandwhich. "You don't think that the wards will sound with the fire, do you?"  
  
"No, we're pretty far from Voldemort's borders. Come this time tomorrow, we will have to be extra careful. I'm estimating that by the night, we shall have breached the fortress. Ron, Hermione, and Blaise will be joining us by the following morning. I only hope that we can hold the Death Eaters off enough until Albus comes with the Order."  
  
Harry nodded, huddling closer to the fire. "Sirius and Draco too. We could use their help...we need all the we can get," he sighed wearily. "I'm sick of fighting this bloody war!" Harry said passionately, voice heated with emotion. "I'm sick of Voldemort! I'm sick of it all! I just want to live normally without fearing for my life and everyone elses." He ended his tirade with a wan smile. "I apologize Remus. I didnt mean to launch into that again."  
  
"Its understandable Harry. I too want it to end. I'd like to go home to Wales, tend my garden, do a few things the Muggle way for a while to just rub in the Death Eater's faces, perhaps even adopt a child." Remus flushed at the animate way Harry was oggling him. "Thats a pleasant fiction."  
  
"Fiction? Why would you call it that?"  
  
"What are the chances we'll actually survive this final battle?" Harry frowned but Remus wasn't paying attention, he was staring in the fire. "I for one, plan to not survive. If this entire war doesn't kill me first, then my being a werewolf will. I already have short lifeline due to the Wolfsbane potion. For me, I'm going to fight without a care for the future."  
  
Harry gaped. Remus was speaking like he was already going to die! "No!" Harry blurted, snapping Remus from his trance. "Don't talk like that Remus! I've already lost my parents, I dont want to lose my friend either. You and Sirius are the only connections I have to them. Please, don't give up."  
  
Remus smiled wanly. "Thank you Harry. Sometimes I forget that I'm not alone anymore. After James and Lily were killed and Sirius was sent to Azkaban, I spent twelve years in seclusion by myself. Its hard to remember that Sirius is back in my life and I have you, as well."  
  
Harry blushed, finding the cookie he was now holding to be interesting. "You'll always have me Remus. I..I hate to be rude but, were you and Sirius a couple?"  
  
Laughing, Remus shook his head. "No we were not." Remus ruffled Harry's hair. "I remember when you were first born. Sirius and I went to see you. You were always smiling with that toothless grin and you enjoyed kicking Sirius. You really took to him. Though, his hair was damaged by your tugs."  
  
Harry chuckled. "And what about you? How did I react?"  
  
Remus' eyes twinkled. "You only stopped crying when I held you."  
  
"I wish I could remember," Harry whispered, lying on his back and tucking his arms beneath his head. There were so many 'if onlys.' "I wish that I had grown up normally with my parents, my godfather, and you."  
  
"Just think Harry. If that had happened. Do you even know how many people would have died? Without you there, the entire wizardring and Muggle world would have fallen to Voldemort sixteen years ago. You saved countless lives. Besides, you'd be a spoilt little brat."  
  
"I suspect Sirius would have been the worse."  
  
"Oh yes. Nothing he loves more than children and teaching them to be pranksters. The poor first years," Remus shook his head sagely. "Sirius would take one or two under his wing and make them into little terrors. James and Sirius were constantly in trouble, worse than Fred and George."  
  
"I feel sorry for whoever managed to get in their bad graces."  
  
"It was mainly Severus but after the entire Shrieking Shack Incident, they left him alone. Besides, Lucius threatened bloody murder to the four of us if we so much as spoke to Severus again. Especially me."  
  
"Lucius was protective of him?" Harry asked incredulously. So, Lucius had once had an ounce of compassion. Voldemort must've changed that. "Why would he be more threatening to you?  
  
"I suspect they were lovers before....before I put my claim on him."  
  
"What?!" Harry cried, blinking several times. "You cannot be serious! You and Snape?!"  
  
Remus shrugged, getting comfortable as he laid down. "I was too shy to go near anyone that I remotely had an interest in. Werewolves mate for life so I couldn't fornicate, not that I would have found the courage to approach anyone sexually. Severus, in fifth year, had to tutor me in Double Potions. We became close and started dating. It lasted a year and a half until Sirius lured him to me when I was a werewolf. He was the first person I had cared about.Then, when I returned to Hogwarts during your third year, Severus and I had a brief relationship."  
  
Harry shuddered. "Still....Snape?"  
  
"He isn't as bad you think he is Harry. He was the only one who could understand me. I thought Sirius had killed your parents, Peter, and those thirteen muggles. But, Sirius came to me a month before you discovered who he was. I believed he had not did it and so we began our friendship again."  
  
"And that was why Snape told you were a werewolf? He was a jealous, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes. I must admit, it pained me to choose betwixt Severus and Sirius and you know how those two are, spatting like Draco and Ron constantly. I didn't love Severus. I've never loved anyone but one person but I can't have him. So, friendship won in the end."  
  
"Who..who is this person you can't have?"  
  
"Its noone Harry. You should get some rest. The snow will have piled higher and I wouldn't want you to be too worn to tromp through it." Remus grinned cheerfully.  
  
'Changing the subject Remus? I'll find out! I always do.' Harry smirked smugly to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
Next: Blaise, Herimone, Ron set out. Remus/Harry stuff, Sirius/Draco stuff (promise there will be more in the next chapter than the little tidbit in this one!) 


	4. Scars

disclaimers: not mine, none of the trademarked things are either.  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Draco woke to a warmth pressed against him, it was so foreign. He unconciously reached out and scratched the black dog behind its ears, smiling a little. "Your'e worse than your godson." Padfoot cocked his head to the side, teeth baring. "Both of you just worm your way into someones bed." He winked, propping himself against the headboard.  
  
Padfoot transformed into Sirius, a completely bewildered expression accompanying his already hilariously scuffed apperance. "What?!"  
  
"I'm kidding Black," Draco snorted, reaching for the vial that contained his healing potion. "You could never get that lucky and if you couldn't, you can damn well bet that Potter couldn't." His face twisted into revulsion as the putrid ranking liquid poured into his mouth. "I wish Severus could think of some taste to add."  
  
Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you might have corrupted Harry there for a minute." Draco scowled irritably. "Hungry?" Sirius asked, tying an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook.' No doubt Albus had discovered the joys of Muggle quotes.  
  
"You know how to cook?" Draco voice's dripped with sarcasm.  
  
The Animagus stuck his tongue out childishly, spinning on his heel and tromping to the miniature kitchen in a corner of the cabin. "As a matter of fact, I was a master chef when I was a student and after I graduated before..." He abruptly cut himself off, not wanting to sink into that depression again. "Anyway, stop being a little smart ass and I'll make some breakfast."  
  
Draco grunted. The blonde gazed at Sirius's slender from, though still underwieght from all those years of living in Azkaban, he reminded Draco of those pictures he'd seen of models in a Muggle magazine Pomfrey had in the Infirmary for the Mudbloods and muggle borns. Draco winced, his body stinging from the cuts. He needed to bathe. Draco glanced in the direction of the bathroom; the only place in the cabin that was seperated from public view. Now, just how was he supposed to get there? He slid from the bed without mishap. However, the getting onto the floor wasn't as smoothe.  
  
The second his left foot touched the cold stone, the sensation shot through him, earning a stifled cry. Just as he fell to the floor, arms supported him. Draco turned pain lanced silver orbs to Sirius. "I thought you were told not to get up!"  
  
"I want to take a bath," Draco retorted, sneering. "Some of us like to smell nice."  
  
"You are such a brat!" Sirius hissed, holding Draco closer.  
  
"Oh so are you going to give me a bath?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Draco sucked in a breath, frowning. "You're the one who's bitching about your scent so, if you want smell all flowery and dainty, I'm giving you the bath." Sirius led Draco into the tiny bathroom, setting him against the sink. Nimble fingers darted to a buttoned pajama top. Albaster, soft skin peeped from the satin material. Sirius raised a brow. The boy definitely took after his father; Lucius Malfoy had been number one on many of Hogwart's 'to do' list.  
  
Draco shivered but not from the chill but from the warm fingertips carressing his flesh. How long had it been since he was touched in any other way but forceful? Never? Sirius removed the shirt, tossing it aside, silently appraising him. Just as those tender digits reached to yank Draco's pants down, Draco put a hand on Sirius's. His eyes were pleading. Sirius mentally cursed himself for being so inconsiderate. "I'll just, run the water..."  
  
Draco swallowed the panic. Sirius would see the scars. He had little choice now but to see how Sirius would react. Unashamed of his nakedness, Draco said, "Is it done?" Sirius nodded, turning around. His eyes went insanely round. Red scars crisscrossed Draco's hips, angry slices marred the inside of his thighs, a few bruises accompanied the slash marks.  
  
"Oh Merlin," Sirius whispered, helping Draco to the tub. Oh yes, things were much worse than Sirius had discerned. Draco refused to meet Sirius's gaze, instead he kept it focused on a cluster of bubbles at his feet. Sirius squirted a dollop of lilac bodywash into a washcloth, lathering. How could those bastards of hurt Draco so terribly? Sirius scrubbed at Draco's shoulders gently, advoiding some of the fresh scarring. He had to feed his curiosity: now. "How many?" he rasped, not able to trust his voice.  
  
"I dont know," Draco said honestly. "I lost count."  
  
"Why did they do that?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I suppose because I was a pretty face they wanted to break. Got their wish, huh?" Draco's tone went bitter.  
  
Sirius shook his head, trailing the left arm. The Dark Mark was visible; ebony and lined in fury red. There were things he would have to learn about Draco; he wasn't the person he'd been made out to be. He was dealing with the same demons as Sirius.  
  
"I can finish myself, Black. I smell the food burning." Sirius sighed, rushing to the kitchen. Draco seethed as the water stung the deep cuts on his thighs. Sometimes, he wanted to die. The first time he'd gotten the Dark Mark, he nearly had sunk a blade into his wrist but Albus had caught him at it. Now, he wanted the same oblivion. Draco peered out the open door to see Sirius's back to him. Could he really do that to Sirius? His life was being saved because of Sirius. No, he would not kill himself. Draco could not get to his feet by himself. "Black!"  
  
Sirius smiled delicately, wrapping a towel around the slim waist. "Do you want back in your pajamas?" Draco rolled his eyes, not offering a response. Sirius took that as cue to do as he suggested. "Its warmer out there." He led Draco to the fireplace, tenderly swiping the droplets of water aside. He grabbed the boy's pajamas and helped Draco slip into them.  
  
Draco wearily slumped onto the bed, curling into a ball and watching Sirius as he returned to the kitchen. His heart ached oddly. Why? He sighed, waiting for whatever sustenance Sirius was making.  
  
~* ~  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sorry its so short ^-^ 


End file.
